pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Team HeartGold/EP04
The Stripper Bar Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png : y bueno,solo queria cantar la cancion de la hoguera y bueh... Todos: ewé? Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png : *colgando telefono* perdonen ewé Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : Bueno,Zoe,no es de aca,y me gustaria invitarla a un tour por la ciudad. Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png : Si,me parece bien :3 y para ver a los machos Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png (??? *mientras tanto,en el aereopuerto* Archivo:Cara de Pidgeot.png : y bueno,este es el aereopuerto,bla bla bla. Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png : NO ME DIGAS :O Archivo:Cara de Pidgeot.png : señor hitmonlee,vayase ahora mismo *le da un golpe* (? *en el bar stripper* Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : Hay mucho macho aca Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png (??? Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png Archivo:Cara de Sneasel.png : Seee Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png (? Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png : Hola nenas,quieren bailar? (? Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png (???) Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png Archivo:Cara de Sneasel.png Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : Claro Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png (????) *escenas rapidas* Archivo:Cara de Machamp.png : *haciendo un lap dance* (?? Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png Archivo:Cara de Sneasel.png Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : *bailando con Gust* (?? ESTO ES MEJOR QUE ESTAR CON CARA DE CONCHA Archivo:Dummy.png *en pueblo soledad* Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png: TE ESCUCHE Archivo:OE3.png *de vuelta en pueblo alma* Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png : *comiendo hamburguesa re-forever alone* (? *fin escenas rapidas* Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png : Bueno sera mejor irme a casa.. * En la casa de hitmonlee* Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png : Mama? D: Archivo:Cara de Kangaskhan.png : Hijiitooo Lindooo O3O Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png : Mama >3< Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png : ewe. Mami mañana puedo traer a mi novia? :D Archivo:Cara de Kangaskhan.png : Pero esa chica es una Pendeja mala influencia.. e.e Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png : MAMA D:< Archivo:Cara de Kangaskhan.png : Es la verdad -3- Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png : ewe Archivo:Cara de Kangaskhan.png : Bueno si puedes, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.. :3 * En el Bar Stripper* (?) Archivo:Cara de Machamp.png : I'm Sexy and i know it *Haciendo Wiggle* (?) Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png : Y tu que me dices? :3 Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png : Bueno me llamo alys n.n Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png : Quieres ser mi novia? :3 Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png : Ooh Ohh Esto pasa taaan rapido *se sonroja* Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png : Ahora Presentamos a Quinn Berry.. Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png : Aceptas? :3 Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png : Claro :3 Archivo:Cara de Milotic.png : I’m a slaaaaaave fooor yooou *seduce a Gust* Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png : *-* Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png : lkajsdlaksjd *Usa impactrueno contra Milotic* Biiitch!! Archivo:D8_transparente.png El resto: Salgamos de aqui :U Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png : Alys,nunca te olvidare :c Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png : Awww :3 *le tira una piedra* (? *todas salen y se consiguen a Javier en la plaza* Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png : Mi mama odia a mi novia y ni la conoce .____. Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png : QUIEN TIENE EL DERECHO A ODIAR A UNA GLAMEOW TAN SERSI,SENSUALA GLAMEOW COMO YO? Archivo:D8 transparente.png Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png : *procesando* eres mi novia? Todas: Archivo:Poker-face.png Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png : Y bueno,como les fue? Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png : Yo consegui el amor :3 y luego el amor me dejo por una perra (? Todos: uuuuuuh Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : y bueno,yo conoci a One Direction... Todos: ewO?? Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : Si,son unos papasitos (? Archivo:MeGusta_Perv.png (???) Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png : Bueno nos vemos mañana, para una nueva mision :) Archivo:Cara de Sneasel.png : Esta bien hasta luego.. :) En la guarida del Team Blacksense* Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : laskdjalskjd aslkjdlaksd Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png : *Golpea las 2 cabezas* ¿Acaso no pueden hablar bien? -.- Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : Sii Jefe u.u Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png: Bueno, hoy he hecho contacto con una chica.. Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png: Del Team HeartGold >:D Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : Y cuales seran los proximos planes? O3o Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png: Facil.. Para dominar este pueblo, debemos hacer una cosa.. Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png: Desintegrar al unico equipo de rescate.. Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : Que cosa jefe? Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png: *Golpea las 2 cabezas* Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : >3< Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png: Separarlos >:3 ''Continuara''